The present invention relates generally to rotary drive anti-backlash devices (of the type shown and described in Pilz et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,544, dated May 17, 1966 and entitled "Gear Train Control Arrangement" and in Smilgys U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,347, dated Nov. 12, 1974 and entitled "Rotary Drive Anti-Backlash Device") and more particularly to a new and improved rotary drive anti-backlash device having notable application with a counter drive train for eliminating any inertia overtravel and resulting count inaccuracy.